Want
by Cranky Mesuinu
Summary: What does she really want' Naraku dead, Kikyo I don't care about, and the Shikon is complete. InuKag


Want

I don't own Inuyasha.

Want

They finally killed Naraku. During the battle, Kikyo had used up all her remaining powers and returned to the land of the dead. After everyone's wounds were taken care of Kagome leaned against the side of the abandoned hut they were using and fell asleep from exhaustion. Inuyasha sat next to her, letting her rest her head on his shoulder.

Kagome was still asleep when the group split the next morning. Sango and Miroku were going to get married and live in Sango's old village. Shippo was leaving with Sango and Miroku so he could learn to protect himself and hone his demon abilities.

Inuyasha walked slowly towards Kaede's village and The Bone Eater's Well. Kagome was still asleep in his arms while Inuyasha was zoned out in his own thoughts.

'_I don't want her to go… But… What reason does she have to stay?'_ Inuyasha's face dropped as he glanced at the girl in his arms. The sun was setting and they'd need shelter for the night. Luckily there was a cave near by.

He had a fire started and Kagome's sleeping bag was open and stretched across the cave floor. Once Kagome was situated comfortable on it, he was back into his own thoughts.

'_I want Kagome to stay. I do but,… what if she doesn't? I have treated her like dirt before… I've… I've hurt her so much.'_ At first glance you would think Inuyasha was on the brink of tears.

'_I've denied what was there all along… I love her… But, would she believe me if I told her? Would that be enough to make her stay?'_ Inuyasha noticed that the person in question was shivering, so he removed his red outer haori and placed it over her.

Inuyasha pulled out The Sacred Jewel. Before Kagome passed out she had given it to him. He didn't want to become a full demon anymore. So, what did he want? _'Kagome to be my mate.'_ But he couldn't wish for that.

The thing that would keep him and Kagome apart would be the well. It would close since Kagome wasn't needed. If he wished for it to be opened forever… Then he could see Kagome whenever he wanted. He could make it so Shippo and his friends could come to. A smile crept onto his face. That's what he would wish for. If Kagome wanted it as well.

After feeding the fire, Inuyasha laid next to Kagome. _'I love you Kagome.'_

Morning…

Kagome woke, feeling warmer than usual. What she saw melted her heart. Inuyasha was laying next to her with his arm draped around her waist and his fire rat haori covering them.

Kagome's smile turned into a grin. She blew into one of Inuyasha's ears, making it flick. She giggled and repeated the process until the hanyou woke.

"Do you enjoy playing with my ears that much?" Kagome shrugged.

"It woke you up didn't it?" Kagome finally looked around. "Where is Shippo, Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha prepared himself for the sit that was sure to follow one of Kagome's outbursts. The kindling to their proverbial fire.

"You've been asleep a day and a half Kagome. Yesterday morning we split. Shippo, Sango and Miroku went to the Slayer's village to get it ready to live in again. They're getting married." Kagome looked disappointed and Inuyasha was starting to think getting sat might have been preferred to making Kagome sad, again.

"Sigh. Oh well. At least Sango talked to me earlier about it."

Kagome had gotten out of the bed and was stretching in the middle of the cave. After a few minutes Inuyasha gained the courage to speak.

"Umm… Kagome, are you okay?" Kagome looked at him with a confused look.

"Why would you ask that?" Inuyasha was getting more nervous by the second.

"You usually sit me at a time like this."

"What have you done wrong? It was their decision, and you were only taking care of me." Inuyasha visibly relaxed at her words.

'_At least she's not going to sit me.'_ Kagome looked away from Inuyasha towards the entrance to the cave.

"I'm that bad hun?" Inuyasha mentally hit himself, repediately.

"No you're not that bad. I guess I just have an over active imagination when it comes to this damn necklace." Kagome turned to him and smiled, before kneeling next to him and wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha was stunned for a while but, as he was about to return the action, Kagome pulled back.

In her hands were the subduing beads.

"Wha-?" He couldn't understand it. She had always insisted that she wouldn't take them off and here he was, free of the wretched beads. He looked to Kagome for an answer and she smiled at him again.

"You look better without them." He couldn't help but blush at her comment.

"Um… Thanks?" There was a long stretch of silence as the two enveloped themselves in their own thoughts. _'Should I ask her? What would she say? Would she want to go home… or stay here… with me?'_ Inuyasha hugged his leg to his chest in an attempt to stop his nervous twitching.

"Kagome?"

"Hun?" Inuyasha stared out the entrance to the cave.

"What… are you going to do? Now that The Jewel is complete?" Kagome stared at him, caught off guard by the question.

"It… It depends on where I'm needed. I don't feel like I have a life ahead of me in my time. But if mom needs me there to help out…" Inuyasha could smell the tears brimming Kagome's eyes. "I do want to stay though. I'm Shippo's mama. I'm a sister, and maybe soon an aunt. And… a person that I… that I love is here. But… I don't even know if he wants me here. I'm always a pain. He keeps having to save me, put up with my limitations, and… he still loves someone else." The tears were streaming down her face now.

"Have you told him how you feel?" Inuyasha did feel jealous towards the man that had Kagome's heart but he wanted her to be happy. Even if it'd kill him.

"No. He is the more strait forward type but,… he's always shy when it comes to talking to people. Even less expressing emotions toward them. In his past… people hurt him. And now he's scared that he'll get hurt again if he lets someone in." Inuyasha was now looking at Kagome with a bit of shock from how much her words described him.

"Well… maybe it isn't the fact that he loves someone else… Maybe he's scared of your rejection." Kagome looked him in the eye with a sad smile.

"I don't know why he would be. I've told him a thousand times that I accept him for who and what he is. It doesn't bother me." Inuyasha stood up, unable to listen to Kagome's words any more.

"I'm gonna' go find something to eat. Stay here." Inuyasha was stopped in the doorway by Kagome's voice.

"Inuyasha… You baka. I was talking about you." He stood there. Frozen in shock. She had actually just admitted her feelings for him.

The longer the silence went on, the more foolish and stupid Kagome felt. His lack of words made her want to crawl under a rock and die. Luckily, her worry was relieved as she felt strong arms pull her into an embrace.

Inuyasha nuzzled her neck, happy beyond ever thought possible. _Kagome_ loved _him_. The most amazing girl in the world loved _him_. Not that pansy Hobo. Not that flee bitten wolf, Koga. She loved _him_, the insignificant and unworthy hanyou.

In an instant, Inuyasha had her body crushed against his in a bear hug. He lowered his head and, whispering into her ear, he found his nervousness disappear.

"I love you Kagome. I always have and I always will."

I don't really know exactly what fluff is but this gotta' be it! - Hope you like it!

P.S.- If you're some rabid Kikyo fan and you give me guff about the pairing I have one thing to say to you…

…

…

…

…SCREW YOU!! And that kinky-_ho_!

Thanks! - - -


End file.
